


First Marks

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [24]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Ichigo and Renji find words on themselves after they meet.(Your soulmates first impression/thoughts about you is written on your body AU)
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters on this one, posting both chapters at the same time. Just giving people a heads up.

Ichigo got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. This was the first time in a while he got to take a long, relaxing shower. It was nice, though he would rather be leaving to save Rukia. Not waiting for Urahara to contact him. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed something. He leaned closer to the mirror. There was something on his side. Probably another injury, he figured. He froze when he realized that it wasn’t another bruise or scrape that hadn’t healed yet. Along his side, written in a neat script were the words ‘Arrogant Brat’.

At some point over the last few days, Ichigo had met his soulmate. And they thought he was an arrogant brat.

He sighed and pulled on his shirt. He would deal with the soulmate thing later. First, he had to rescue Rukia.

He scoffed to himself. He was an arrogant brat. 

Hours later he was still trying to sleep, but his mind kept going back to the words on his skin. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering who it was. 

He hoped it wasn’t either of those guys from Soul Society who came for Rukia. That would be the worst. 

_Though that redhead wasn’t bad looking_ Ichigo thought.

“What the hell? Where did that come from?” He muttered out loud. 

Ichigo had never had much interest in romantic relationships. He was too focused on his school work and his family. Up until this school year, he was the one that had to make sure Karin and Yuzu got home from school. He also had to walk Karin to her games and practices. Their dad finally relented this year and said the girls could walk home from school alone and Karin could go to her practices without Ichigo trailing behind. Ichigo understood his father’s nervousness about the girls walking around alone, but it really cut into any sort of social life Ichigo could have if he wanted it. He complained about it but really, he didn’t care. He actually enjoyed spending time with his sisters. Not that he would ever say anything out loud. 

But now, he had a soulmate out there. And he didn’t even know what that meant.


	2. Renji

Renji decided to go find himself something to eat after he talked to Rukia. She had to be wrong. The Captain had to step in and stop the execution. He wouldn’t just let his sister die.

“Kid!” Ikkaku shouted when Renji walked into the small ramen shop. “Join us!”

Renji smiled and sat down with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

“Hey, kid, there’s something on the back of your neck,” Ikkaku said when Renji leaned down to begin eating.

“What?” Renji asked, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

“It looks like a mate mark,” Yumichika said, leaning over to look.

Renji froze.

“What… What does it say?” He asked softly.

Ikkaku started laughing. Not a good sign.

“Oh my,” Yumichika said. Also, not a good sign.

“It says ‘fucking asshole’,” Ikkau said, still laughing.

Renji hung his head. He finally meets his soulmate and they think he’s a fucking asshole.

“Don’t let it get ya down,” Ikkau said slapping Renji on the back.

“Yes, I’m sure your charming personality will win them over,” Yumichika said.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Renji muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
